Choix alternatif
by Lili76
Summary: Une prophétie fut le début de tout. Elle mena à des choix, qui les uns après les autres façonnèrent le futur et le destin d'enfants. Et si Neville avait été choisi à la place de Harry Potter par Voldemort, que ce serait-il passé ? A quel point les choses auraient-elles pu être changées ? OS - COMPLETE


**Défi "Et Si" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : 'Et Si Voldemort avait choisi Neville au lieu de Harry'**

**Défi Super 2000, année du cochon : TIGRE - BOIS : S'inspirer de l'image suivante : drive . google open?id=1U4Kcpqv2-RjtNjcoA6KhOdDf1SSAIsPE _(crédit : drew-winchester sur tumblr)_**

**Défi Pick a card : Six of clubs : "Neville devient un héros"**

* * *

31 juillet 1981

Alors que la prophétie venait de lui être rapportée, Voldemort entra dans une rage folle à l'idée qu'un enfant avait le pouvoir de le défaire, lui, le plus grand mage noire qui ait pu exister.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour découvrir que parmi les Aurors qui le pourchassaient inlassablement, deux couples avaient des enfants en bas âge nés au bon moment : les Longdubas et les Potter.

Il avait prévu d'éliminer les deux familles. Comme Pettigrew avait rejoint ses Mangemorts et qu'il avait un moyen de s'en prendre facilement à la famille Potter, il décida de commencer par les Longdubas.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez eux, à la nuit tombée, Franck se dressa et hurla à sa femme de protéger leur fils. Alice obéit immédiatement et Voldemort lança un sort en sa direction.

Franck Longdubas aimait sa femme, du plus profond de son cœur. Aussi, en voyant le sort fuser, il n'hésita pas un seul instant : il ne pensa qu'à sa chère Alice et il se jeta devant elle, pour la sauver.

Alice hurla alors que son mari s'effondrait, mort. En larmes, elle fit face à Voldemort, qui ricana en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

Le sort de la mort fut de nouveau jeté, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Le rayon vert rebondit sur Alice, la blessant légèrement à l'épaule et le mage noir fut… annihilé.

1er septembre 1991 : première année

Le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Dix ans auparavant, Voldemort avait été défait par la famille Longdubas. La paix - précaire - était revenue.

Neville, le fils de Franck et d'Alice, était en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait : après la mort de son mari, Alice s'était repliée sur elle-même et avait caché son fils. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il y avait un monde inhabituel sur le quai neuf-trois-quart de la gare de King's Cross.

Les grandes familles sorcières arrivèrent les unes après les autres : les Malefoy, les Parkison, les Weasley et les Potter. Les parents firent leurs adieux aux enfants et tous montèrent dans le train.

Un peu à l'écart, une femme brune enlaçait un jeune garçon un peu pataud.

\- Sois prudent Neville.

\- Bien sûr maman.

Alice Longdubas le regarda monter dans le train, retenant ses larmes, essayant d'oublier que c'était la première fois en dix ans qu'elle allait être séparée de son fils.

Les enfants sorciers se connaissaient plus ou moins. Certains avaient été à l'école élémentaire ensemble, d'autres s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient traînés par leurs parents à des réceptions ennuyeuses.

Pour autant, Neville Longdubas était le seul inconnu. Il s'était installé seul dans un compartiment, lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Ron Weasley.

En passant devant leur compartiment, Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel devant l'intention manifeste du rouquin d'accaparer la célébrité du moment. Les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, et ne faisaient aucuns efforts pour communiquer.

Lors de la répartition, Neville Longdubas fut envoyé à Gryffondor, où il fut copieusement applaudi. Après un long moment sous le choixpeau, Harry Potter rejoignit les verts et argent. Quand à Ron Weasley… il ne dérogea pas à la tradition familiale en se retrouvant à la table des rouge et or.

Neville Longdubas était un pur Gryffondor : il ne manquait pas de courage. Il fut le premier à se précipiter au devant du Troll le soir d'Halloween car Hermione était en danger. Cependant… il était loin d'être curieux ou tête brûlée. Il était attachée aux règlement.

Il y eut des rumeurs à Poudlard comme quoi quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'école. Les professeurs se montrèrent légèrement tendus, mais les élèves ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants, et ils ne se souvenaient pas de la guerre. Ce qu'ils en savaient se résumait à ce que leurs parents en disaient.

A la surprise générale, Quirell disparut un jour, purement et simplement. Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt interdite et n'était jamais revenu. Une rumeur le liait aux meurtres de licornes survenus dans la forêt interdite.

Personne ne sut que Quirell avait tenté d'attaquer Neville. Mais qu'en voulant le toucher il s'était… Désintégré. Neville n'avait parlé à personne de cette rencontre, même pas à Dumbledore. Il avait uniquement écrit à sa mère, pour lui demander conseil et Alice lui avait ordonné de se taire.

1er septembre 1992 : seconde année

L'année suivante, Ginny Weasley rejoignit Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Neville Longdubas, le meilleur ami de son frère, l'Élu, depuis toujours. Elle avait grandi en entendant parler de lui, et son rêve de petite fille était de se marier avec lui. Elle le suivait partout, même si le jeune homme ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'attention dont il était l'objet.

Lorsque la chambre des secrets fut ouverte, un vent de panique souffla sur Poudlard. Tout le monde se regardait en coin, suspicieux.

Drago Malefoy fut le premier à être suspecté : il se vantait si souvent d'être un sang-pur, signe descendant de Salazar Serpentard… Puis, lors du premier cours de duel organisé par Lockart, Harry Potter découvrit en même temps que l'école qu'il était Fourchelang. Dès lors, il fut épié en permanence, tout le monde étant persuadé que c'était lui l'héritier qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Ron était le plus virulent : il détestait tellement les Serpentard qu'il réclamait que Harry soit expulsé. Neville était plus mesuré : il n'était pas proche de Harry mais leurs mères étaient amies et il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas mauvais.

Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva pétrifiée, Harry et Drago passèrent un après-midi à la bibliothèque pour essayer de savoir ce qu'avait trouvé la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient pas réellement envie de se mêler de toute cette histoire, mais l'un comme l'autre en avait assez d'être regardé de travers parce qu'ils étaient dans la maison Serpentard…

Avec l'aide de son parrain Sirius, Harry n'eut aucun mal à découvrir que la Chambre des secrets avait déjà été ouverte et qu'une élève avait été tuée : Mimi Geignarde. Et l'intuition du jeune homme le conduisit dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

Il fut rejoint par Neville qui lui apprit que Ginny Weasley avait disparu, probablement enlevée et retenue dans la mystérieuse chambre des secrets.

Les deux garçons trouvèrent ensemble l'entrée, et la capacité à parler Fourchelang de Harry leur fut utile pour y pénétrer.

Ce fut Neville qui se battit contre le Basilic et le tua avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Et Ginny en ouvrant les yeux se jeta au cou de son camarade de maison.

Dès lors, Neville apparut comme un héros incontesté. Il était celui qui avait sauvé Ginny Weasley d'une mort certaine, après tout.

1er septembre 1994 : quatrième année

A l'annonce du tournoi des trois sorciers, un vent d'excitation souffla sur Poudlard. Cependant lorsque la coupe de feu cracha le nom de Neville en plus de celui des autres élèves, Alice Longdubas ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

Dumbledore était d'avis de laisser le jeune homme participer. Mais Alice n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait se laisser influencer. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils unique qu'elle avait passé les dernières années à protéger farouchement.

Il y eut beaucoup de cris et de protestations. Mais Alice se révéla inflexible et le Ministre de la Magie se rangea rapidement à son avis… Après tout, Alice était une Sang-pur et sa belle-mère Augusta Longdubas était un membre éminent du Magenmagot.

Après l'intervention de langues de plomb pour neutraliser le "contrat" passé par la coupe de feu, Neville fut dégagé de toute obligation. Cependant, Alice le prit à part et lui fit jurer de se montrer particulièrement prudent.

A chaque épreuve, Cédric Diggory était le favori, d'une courte avance. Le jour de l'épreuve du labyrinthe, Maugrey Fol'Oeil demanda à Neville de l'accompagner pour lui donner un peu d'aide. Obéissant, le Gryffondor le suivit sans crainte. Jusqu'à ce que Maugrey ne le force à prendre la coupe entre ses mains. La coupe qui se révéla être un portoloin.

Neville assista à la renaissance de Voldemort, horrifié. Il se débattit au milieu du cercle des Mangemorts face au Mage noir qui reprenait vie et puissance. Pour autant, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas aller à la peur : il fit honneur à sa maison en se battant comme un lion.

Par le plus grand des hasard, il réussit à échapper un instant à l'emprise des Mangemorts pour se précipiter sur le portoloin. L'instant d'après, il était dans les bras de sa mère, sanglotant. Il dénonça son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et il fallut peu de temps à Dumbledore pour le maîtriser avec l'aide du professeur Rogue, et pour le démasquer.

Le Ministre de la Magie Fudge tenta bien de faire taire Neville quand il révéla que Voldemort était de retour, mais le jeune homme était soutenu par sa mère et sa grand-mère. Et face à une Augusta en furie, Fudge dû plier…

Ainsi donc, le monde sorcier découvrit avec effroi que Voldemort était de retour, plus puissant que jamais.

1er septembre 1996 : sixième année

Si Neville avait espéré passer une année tranquille, il découvrit rapidement qu'il se trompait. Il pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa petite amie Ginny, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de le câliner et de le rassurer.

Ginny Weasley avait toujours regardé Neville avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était passionné de botanique, elle travailla d'arrache-pied dans cette matière pour trouver une excuse de lui parler.

Rapidement, les deux adolescents passèrent du temps à parler botanique et Neville se rendit rapidement compte qu'il appréciait la rouquine…

Ce fut Ginny qui initia leur premier baiser : ils étaient dans la serre de botanique, et Neville était assis au sol, parlant de l'intérêt de cultiver certaines plantes. Ginny l'écoutait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses longs cheveux roux parsemés des fleurs que Neville lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Sur un coup de tête, elle se leva et se pencha au dessus de lui, posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Neville se figea sous la surprise avant de se laisser aller et de profiter du baiser de la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur…

Ils passèrent un moment enchanté, seuls tous les deux dans la serre. Mais la réalité devait rapidement reprendre ses droits, puisque quand ils rentrèrent au château, main dans la main et souriants, Neville fut immédiatement convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier avait compris que le jeune homme était surprotégé par sa mère, aussi pour éviter les foudres d'Alice, elle fut elle aussi conviée. Suite à une longue et pénible discussion, Albus Dumbledore révéla à Neville et sa mère l'existence des horcruxes.

Le journal de Jedusor que Neville avait détruit dans sa seconde année lorsqu'il avait sauvé Ginny était l'un d'eux. Il en restait plusieurs qui - s'ils n'étaient pas détruits - maintiendraient Voldemort en vie.

Comme assommé, Neville prit congé et retourna dans son dortoir. Ginny l'attendait, inquiète, et l'enlaça immédiatement pour le réconforter. Le jeune homme profita de l'étreinte réconfortante avant de l'attirer dans un coin de leur salle commune où il lui révéla à mi-voix ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Chez les Serpentard, Drago Malefoy avait échappé de peu à la marque. Ses préceptes avaient été remis en doute par la présence constante de Harry a ses côtés, et au moment fatidique, le blondinet décida de fuir sa famille et son destin en se réfugiant chez les é leur apparence froide et hautaine, la maison Serpentard se serrait les coudes. Ils étaient bien plus discrets que les autres maisons, mais leur fidélité les uns aux autres était refus de Drago Malefoy de prendre la marque les impressionna. Lui et Harry étaient les vedettes de leur maison, les meneurs. Aussi, il y eut de nombreux débats. Certains de leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts et portaient fièrement la marque. Pourtant, tous se rendaient compte que depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres leurs parents étaient particulièrement nerveux. Eux les fiers Sang-purs avaient peur.

Lorsque Harry leur révéla que Voldemort avait été Tom Jedusor, un sang-mêlé, ils décidèrent de rester à Poudlard et de refuser de rejoindre leurs parents.  
Si Lucius Malefoy se montrait inflexible malgré sa peur, d'autres familles ne furent pas si catégoriques. Ils perdirent leurs illusions en apprenant que leurs enfants ne les suivraient pas. Découvrir que leur maître si tatillon sur la pureté de leur sang était sang-mêlé aida grandement à clairsemer les rangs des Mangemorts.

Malgré le refus d'Alice de mêler son fils adoré à la chasse aux horcruxes, Dumbledore l'emmena avec lui. Ils récupérèrent le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Cependant malgré tous leurs efforts le médaillon était un faux. Une imitation.

Par le plus grand des hasards, Alice en discuta avec Lily Potter. Le mystérieux RAB fut immédiatement identifié : il s'agissait après tout du petit frère de Sirius. Trouver le véritable horcruxe fut un jeu d'enfant.

Ce furent Ginny et Luna qui localisèrent le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. La coupe de Poufsouffle fut plus compliquée à localiser. Mais alors que les parents de Harry en discutaient un jour que Drago était invité chez eux, le jeune homme réagit aussitôt en jurant avoir vu l'objet dans les mains de sa tante Bellatrix.

Et Si Bellatrix l'avait en sa possession, alors, il était dans le coffre des Black à Gringotts.

Alors que la fin de l'année approchait, il restait donc deux horcruxes intacts : la coupe de Poufsouffle et Nagini qui ne quittait jamais Voldemort.

Alice Longdubas demanda l'aide de Sirius Black pour cambrioler Gringotts. Neville, inquiet, voulut les accompagner mais sa mère refusa catégoriquement : elle craignait trop pour son fils. La mission fut périlleuse, mais les deux adultes purent s'en sortir. Cette fois, il ne restait plus que Nagini. En théorie.

Dumbledore, mourant à cause de la bague des Gaunt et de la visite dans la caverne des inferi, fit appeler Neville à son chevet.

Il lui avoua qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, et que la prophétie qui l'avait désigné était la raison de la mort de son père. Alice avait d'ores et déjà parlé à Neville de cette prophétie aussi le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris. Il découvrit les horcruxes et apprit qu'il lui fallait tuer Nagini avant de pouvoir accomplir son destin.

A peine sorti de sa rencontre avec le vieil homme, Neville se réfugia dans les bras de Ginny. Il l'entraîna dans la serre de Botanique, là où il se sentait le mieux. Il lui raconta le tout, en détails. Ils avaient conscience tous les deux que le dénouement approchait et ils décidèrent de passer un maximum de temps ensemble.

Puis, le sorcier fit venir Alice Longdubas pour lui confier le dernier élément du puzzle. Elle avait survécu à un Avada, et Dumbledore suspectait que cet événement avait fait d'elle un horcruxe. Étant une Auror entraînée avant la nuit de l'attaque, elle était une parfaite occlumens. Les effets secondaires qu'elle aurait pu ressentir de la présence d'un fragment d'âme de Voldemort en elle avaient ainsi été masqués toutes ces années.

1er septembre 1997 : septième année

Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard était resté un bastion imprenable. Minerva avait pris la suite de la direction, continuant à protéger au mieux les enfants qui lui avaient été confiés.

Alice avait longtemps hésité mais avait finalement laissé son fils retourner à Poudlard. Cependant, elle s'était installé en toute discrétion dans la cabane hurlante, pour pouvoir accéder à l'école au premier signe suspect.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, elle se détendait.

Un matin d'avril, la nouvelle tomba, terrifiante. Le Ministère était tombé. Voldemort dirigeait le monde magique et ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne marche sur Poudlard. L'école était le seul bastion de résistance encore debout.

Ce fut le deux mai que les Mangemorts passèrent à l'action. Les sorts pleuvaient sur le château, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à pénétrer. Ils firent le maximum pour retarder leur avancée. Neville et Ginny se tenait la main, bien décidés à se battre ensemble.

Chaque élève de Poudlard défendit l'école avec courage, et se battit pour sa vie.

Ginny et Neville restaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne voit Voldemort sur leur chemin. Il attira Ginny à lui, se retranchant quelques instants en sécurité.

Neville embrassa Ginny et lui demanda de tuer Nagini pour lui. Le serpent était la dernière chose qu'il leur restait à faire pour pouvoir tuer le mage Noir… Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, se promettant de se retrouver une fois que tout serait terminé.

Neville continua d'avancer, désormais seul, pour arriver devant l'homme qui avait tué son père et fait de sa vie un enfer. Toutes ces années à vivre dans la peur, à attendre son retour, craignant ce qu'il aurait à accomplir…

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, Voldemort plissa ses yeux rouges et émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Alors c'est ça le Sauveur qui doit me vaincre ? Insignifiant ? Ridicule ?

Neville ne répondit pas, fixant celui qui avait hanté ses cauchemars. Il pensait à Ginny et espérait qu'elle pourrait tuer Nagini. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas peur, il observait juste son adversaire, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui, avant de tourner autour du jeune homme. Il parlait, mais Neville n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, prêt à se défendre comme il le pourrait. Il attendait le moment parfait, il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Une unique chance.

Soudain, le mage noir se mit à crier en se tenant la tête avant de se reprendre, soutenu par Bellatrix Lestrange. Il la repoussa d'un air agacé. Neville ne bougeait toujours pas mais tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il devinait que la réaction du monstre qui lui faisait face était due à la mort de son serpent… Ou tout du moins il l'espérait.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ginny qui courait vers lui, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main. Ses cheveux flamboyant, le reflet d'un rayon de soleil sur l'arme lui firent gonfler le cœur d'espoir. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

Au même moment, Voldemort hurla de rage et leva sa baguette. Au moment exact où il lança le sort de mort sur Neville, Alice Longdubas se jeta devant son fils.

Elle s'écroula, morte. Face à elle, Voldemort tomba à genoux, hurlant sous la douleur.

Neville hurla de chagrin et leva à son tour sa baguette, engageant le combat avec le Mage noir diminué. Le jeune homme était moins expérimenté, mais il avait la rage de son côté, l'envie de sauver ses amis. Il avait l'amour de Ginny, et le sacrifice de sa mère.

Un dernier sort, et ce fut terminé. Voldemort était mort, définitivement. Il n'y avait plus d'horcruxes, il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Neville se laissa tomber à genoux près de sa mère, en larmes, la serrant contre lui. Il ne se rendit qu'à peine compte de l'arrivée de Ginny qui se colla contre lui, en l'enlaçant maladroitement, pleurant elle aussi.

La guerre était terminée mais elle leur avait coûté énormément.

La voix cassée par ses cris et ses larmes, Neville soupira avant de parler tout doucement.

\- Elle a l'air si paisible.

Ginny le serra un peu plus fort contre elle pour lui transmettre tout son amour. Puis Neville reprit, les yeux dans les vagues.

\- J'espère qu'elle a retrouvé mon père.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'Alice avait eu le choix. Retourner près de son fils ou rejoindre son mari. Elle avait longuement hésité, le cœur déchiré. Mais elle savait que Neville n'était plus en danger, et qu'il ne serait pas seul alors que Franck était seul depuis tant d'années.

Elle avait eu des années de sursis. Près de dix-sept années supplémentaires à voir son fils grandir, son Neville devenir un héros fort et courageux. Elle était restée en vie alors qu'elle avait été touchée par l'Avada, et elle estimait qu'il était temps pour elle de tourner la page. Près de son mari.


End file.
